


Gavin Is Shipped With Everyone

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: Rooster Teeth Fanfics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, idk where im going with this btw, unpopular ships woop woop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Gavin/Everyone AUs that a friend and I thought up. I've had them for way too long. Only now have I began to write them. You can leave requests for a ship too! Look at all the unpopular/non-existent things that we ship *sobs enternally*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin/Chris

**Author's Note:**

> I have way to many drabble (more like full on fics) documents sitting in my computer :/ (Most of these are AUs btw) If you request something, it can only be with Gavino, hence the title and summary.

**_//Gavin/Chris//_ **  
**_'I got my hand stuck in a vending machine, can you help me in return for a bottle of Sprite' AU_ **

 

Chris sighs deeply before tugging at his hand again. He should've known this would happen to him when the Sprite got stuck on the bottom shelf.

Seriously, how short are his arms that Chris can't even reach the bottom shelf?!

Attempting to get comfortable as he could, the brunet searched the empty hallway for anyone. Then, whatever god was listening to his silent prayers, a young man turned the corner. He was busily scribbling in a notebook, too caught up to even see Chris.

Chris immediately recognises him as the blond genius in his Film & Animation class, who sits a few rows down from him. 

The blond had made a slow-motion video once of many things; ranging from something as simple as paint of a speaker, to him and a friend jumping on a 6ft balloon of water.

Now, Chris has seen many slow-mo videos before, but something about the blond's videos sent Chris into a sense of awe.

The brunet snapped out of his daze when the blond man shut his locker and began walking back down the hall, seemingly not even seeing Chris, even though he's not writing anymore.

"Hey! Um," The blond turned and eyes widened when he spotted Chris. Jesus, he's even cuter up close. "Think you could give me a hand?" Chris spoke sheepishly.

"Yeah! Yeah, 'course." The blond rushed over and dropped his bag beside him. "I'm Gavin, by the way. What's yours?"

A name like that suits someone as cute as him. "C-Chris. Name's Chris."

"Chris...You're in my Film & Animation class, right?" Gavin said, observing Chris' hand. The brunet nodded in response. 

"How'd you even get your hand stuck, anyway?" Chris flushed and felt his hand loosen slightly.

"My Sprite fell on the bottom shelf..." His hand began to pull out more, until it was finally free. His Sprite fell down soon after. 

Chris rubbed his arm and murmured a thanks, grabbing the bottle from the vending machine after. "You can have it, if you want. For helping me."

"No problem. Nah, how about you make it up to me later instead, yeah?" Chris looked up in suprise, but nodded and his flush grew darker. Gavin scribbled something on a spare piece of paper.

"Here. Give me a ring sometime, yeah?" And, with a wink, Gavin walked back down the hallway, leaving Chris to gain his composure.


	2. Gavin/Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back for another Gavino ship, eh? Well, this one is Gavin/Miles, which is a personal favourite of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Gavvy doesn't drive, but let's say he does just for the sake of the ending. Enjoy! \\(^o^)/

**_//Gavin/Miles//_ **  
**_'You're the hot bartender that I've been trying to get a number off of all night' AU_ **

 

"Hey, um, what's your name again?" Miles slurred, leaning over the counter so the bartender can hear him. The man has a name tag, but Miles is honestly too drunk to even think right now.

"Gavin." The man doesn't even glance up from the drink he's pouring, most likely because Miles has been there for the past hour.

"Gavin..." The brunet repeats, as if it's the first time Gavin's told him his name. "I bet that name would look good in my phone." 

Gavin had to give Miles credit. For a drunk man, that line was pretty damn good. Still, it's not good enough for the Brit to give in to Miles' relentless flirting.

He turns back to the brunet from giving out a drink, and finds himself almost nose-to-nose with the other. Gavin's so close to Miles, he can feel the warm breath on his lips, and can feel his walls start to crumble.

"You have really nice eyes, y'know? Blue goes perfectly with your blond hair." Miles murmurs, reaching up to gently touch the blond strands.

Gavin gives in then. "Give me your phone." The brunet gives a winning grins, like he's just won the Olympics, and hands over his phone.

As he's typing in his number, Gavin hears a drunken shout of his name.

"Gavin!" 

The Brit finds the source of the shout and finds Michael and Ray snickering over by the DJ booth. 

"How about you stop flirting with the customers and serve them drinks instead?"

Gavin flushes deeply and hands Miles' phone back. Despite the shouts from his friends, Miles is still grinning.

"Instead of texting me later, how about you take me home? For road saftey, of course." Telling by the smirk on Miles' face, it's most likely not for a designated driver.


	3. Gavin/Joel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to dig into the low-key ships now. Joel/Gavin now, my baes uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a ship, just ask. I don't mind requests ^^

**_//Gavin/Joel//_ **   
**_'We met at Halo tornament. You came second and you look like a 15 year old' AU._ **

 

Before Joel even sat in his seat, he noticed the kid that sat in a chair right next to his. All who made it to the semi-finals had designated seats, which meant that Joel couldn't escape anywhere.

Why would try Joel escape, you ask? Well, it just so happens that the kid sat on his right had been the same kid who's been following him around for the past four days. I didn't help that the guy was hot as hell either.

"Hey, Joel!" Gavin pulled away from a conversation with the person next to him, turning to Joel with a bright smile.

"Hey, Gav." The taller let someone put a mic on him, and picked up the controller in front of him.

"Aren't you excited, Joel? We're in the finals together!" Gavin shook his arm and pouted.

Joel didn't get a chance to answer, thank god, because the announcer began talking about the map they were using, the guns they have, blah blah blah. Joel just wanted Burnie of his case about winning.

As soon as the five second countdown finished, Joel instantly began shooting, getting the first blood and killing off two more people.

Near the end of the match, Gavin began talking again.

"J-Role! Why'd you kill me?!" Gavin screeched down his mic, making some of the audience wince.

"Maybe because that's what we're supposed to do?" Joel answered.

"But we're friends, J-Role! Friends don't kill other friends!" The blond whined, soon loosing the pout on his face after seeing himself in second.

"I don't think I want to be friends with a 15 year old. I'd just look lonely."

In the background, Joel heard a ten second timer counting down. He's currently fourth, and there's no way he can even get second at this rate

Gavin whined again, fingers furiously pressing buttons on his controller. "I'm not fifteen. I'm 26! You're only, like, three or four years older than me."

Joel snorted. He glanced over and Gavin's screen to see him in first by one kill. "I'm 43."

The blond's head snapped over at Joel, mouth hung open and turned back to screen when he saw the respawn title.

Gavin had gotten second, being killed in the last two seconds.

"Joel, you distracted me!" The older male chuckled and watched the winner be announced.

"I did not. I actually am 43." Joel turned to see Gavin pouting once more. He briefly wondered how much the kid pouted in his lifetime.

"Lies."

The raven-haired man stood from his seat and whispered in Gavin's ear. "Y'know what they say about older guys. More experience."

Joel saw Gavin's face flush a dark red, and silently laughed at his embarrassment.

"I can prove my age anytime. Just ask and I will." Gavin's cheeks grew darker with every word, and Joel saw him nod slightly. 

"I'm in the hotel 2 blocks away, room 2J. Stop by sometime." And, with that, Joel wandered off into the crowd.


	4. Burnie/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin/Burnie is one of my most favourite ships in the whole universe. It's entirely based on fluff, a little angst, and smut. That's all there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to thank my friend (who wanted to stay anonymous) who thought up/developed these AU ideas. Especially this one. I've fallen in love with it for some reason.

**_//Gavin/Burnie//_ **   
**_'I run a wild animal sanctuary, and you're meant to be QUIET, but you're kinda cute so I'll let you film the badgers' AU._ **

 

"This is bloody top, Michael!" The blond man bounced on the heel of his shoes, carrying a big silver case in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember that you owe me for driving you all the way out here, asshole." The redhead, Michael, said nonchalantly, saying the intended insult almost affectionately.

The taller continued to bounce, excitement clearly written on his face.

Burnie was confused. No one, apart from kids, had ever been this excited to see wild animals in their natural habitat. He let the mother and her kid walk through the door, and did his usual introduction to the blond.

"Hi, and welcome to Rooster Teeth Wildlife Sanctuary. I'm guessing you're for the nocturnal exhibits?" 

The man nods, Michael grunts in reply. "I was actually wondering if I could film some of them. Y'know, get a little closer so. I can get a clearer shot."

Burnie almost expects the sentence, considering the man is carrying a large case with, most likely, a camera. He almost says no, but then he realises that this guy is fucking _hot_. His accent is clear through his voice, and it takes all of Burnie's strength not to jump the guy right there and then.

"Yeah, of course. We just need to go over some saftey precautions and then we're good to go." Burnie looks expectantly at the mans shorter companion, who shakes his head in return.

"Nah, I'm probably gonna just look around."

They both pay their money and Burnies leads the both through the door, Michael continuing down the hallway, and Burnie guides the blond through a 'Staff Only' door.

"What's your name, by the way?" Burnie asks. 

"Gavin. How 'bout you?" 

"Burnie."

They're the rest of the way is silent, until they reach a rack full of gloves and some buckets. Burnie passes Gavin a clipboard and begins to put on a pair of padded gloves.

"It's just some saftey stuff we need to run over real quick. No feeding the animals, no touching the animals, no provoking the animals, and _definitely_ no taking the animals."

Gavin looks almost terrified at the last rule. "People've tried to take them before?" 

Burnie fills a bucket of what seems to be dead mice. "Tried and failed. Someone ended up with a scar running down their left because of it."

Gavin places the clipboard down, and adjusts the camera case in his arms. He peers into the bucket, and a grimace falls on his face.

"Feeding time for the owls." Burnie explains.

**_//-//_ **

As Burnie feeds the owls, Gavin sets up his camera and looks on in awe at how Burnie doesn't even flinch when one flies onto his glove.

"D'you mind if I film you?" Gavin asks, watching as another owl flies over to collect a mouse.

"I don't mind." The older replies, watching as Gavin settles onto the floor and peers through his obscenely large camera. 

Two more owls take some mice from him, before Gavin seems to be satisfied.

"Great. That's top, Burnie, thanks." The Brit smiles brightly at him. 

Burnie shrugs, heading towards the door and takes off the gloves, leaving the bucket beside it. 

"No problem. Need help moving that thing? There's some Woolly Flying Squirrels right next door."

Gavin nods, sliding the case handle onto his arm and lifting one side of the camera. The American lifts the other, and soon, they're filming some Flying Squirrels in flight, while Burnie explains the different habitats a Flying Squirrel can live in.

_**//-//** _

Soon, they reach the last on list of animals Gavin wanted to film. Badgers. Burnie's nervous about letting the Brit into this habitat. In the last two, Gavin let out a squeal of excitement, causing the animals to scatter into their hiding spots.

With badgers, if a noise sounds threatening or sounds like prey, they can attack. 

Before entering the badger habitat, Burnie sets down his side of the camera. "Listen, Gav. In this one, you are gonna have to be quiet. Like, not even a whisper. Badgers can cause serious damage if they hear something they don't like."

Gavin stays quiet until he nods. "I will, Burnie. Promise."

_**//-//** _

Gavin had, thankfully, stayed quiet and filmed the badgers. It's amazing on how something can change into something else entirely on camera. It's as if the badgers know they're being films and put on a show of being more interesting.

As Burnie guides Gavin back to the main entrance, the blond talks about his slow-motion work and how his recent project required nocturnal animals.

"Hey, about you come in next Saturday and I can let you into the deer enclosure? No charge." 

Gavin looks as if he's about to burst with happiness. "That'd be absolute brilliant, Burnie! Thanks." 

The older hadn't even realised that they'd reached the exit already; Michael was already there and look more grumpy than before.

"'Bout time, Gav." Michael remarks. But the way he smiles fondly at the blond makes Burnie think his words aren't really true.

"You can't have been waiting that long." Gavin whines, hugging Michael teasingly while the redhead scowls.

He mutters a "Whatever", and relaxes into the embrace, before turning towards the door.

The Brit turns to Burnie instead of following his friend. "Thanks again, Burnie. It means a lot that you did this for me. See you Saturday?" Gavin makes his way to the door.

"See you Saturday, Gavin." Burnie smiles when Gavin does, and waves when he exits the door. God dammit, he's fallen hard for the blond in the past two and a half hours.


End file.
